


Friday

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: posted in the lupin100 livejournal community. Prompt: with sauce





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> posted in the lupin100 livejournal community. Prompt: with sauce

Lupin stared at the plate before him. He just couldn't understand it. It contained the blandest meal on God's earth. He didn't understand how Dumbledore could tuck in so eagerly. Minerva looked less enthused, but she still cleared her plate. Filius asked for seconds. He looked round the hall at the students munching away. Snape was absent - wise man. Lemon wasn't a sauce; it was a decoration, or something used to make sorbet. Why were the Hogwarts house-elves constitutionally unable to manufacture something even Muggles could manage? After all, what civilized person would eat fish and chips without tartare sauce?


End file.
